


We're boyfriend Simon!

by Claudii85



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Based on a Tumblr Post, Like I mention them being girlfriend but that's it, M/M, Mention of Clary - Freeform, Mention of isabelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: Simon is being...well himself.





	We're boyfriend Simon!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Tumblr [post](https://claudiia--lightwood.tumblr.com/post/168307433850). When I saw the post I immediately thought of Jace and Simon and I needed to write it. This is short but I hope you will enjoy it.

Simon knocked gently on the door, knowing that Jace would probably still be asleep. 

“Come in", said a muffled voice from inside the room.

Simon opened the door and entered the room. Jace was sprawled across his bed with a pillow over his face.

“Jace you need to get ready, Isabelle and Clary are waiting for us in the lobby and believe me you don’t want Isabelle to barge in here. And she said she would do it if you were not ready in 15 minutes.”

Jace growled but sat up, he stretched his arms above his head and yawn.

“It’s too early", complained Jace.

“I know but we have 3 hours of road to do and this way we avoid the traffic. Come on, get ready and I’ll go convince the girl to stop for breakfast at your favorite place.”

“Yeah okay.”

Simon smiled and exited the room and went to join Clary and Isabelle in the lobby.

*

Jace entered the lobby and Simon felt his jaw drop. Jace was wearing black sweatpants, but the tight kind of one, the kind that hugged his ass perfectly instead of making him look sloppy. He was also wearing a white v-neck shirt and a black hoodie. His hair were devoid of any product and were falling loosely over his face. It was rare to see Jace like that, he usually only wore black jeans and black t-shirt and his leather jacket. He looked soft and Simon really like this look.

“Wow, I’m not gay but you look hot today.”

Jace sighed and rolled his eyes and Clary giggled, burying her face in her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“We’re boyfriend Simon.”

Simon laughed and kissed Jace in the cheeks.

“Come on let’s go, if I remember correctly you promised me food and I’m starving.”

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
